Talk:Kelsey Grammer
Audio cameo Has anyone confirmed that audio cameo? -- Dmsdbo 14:15, 4 May 2005 (UTC) : Maybe now that the Special Edition of the DVD being out someone could. -- Rebel Strike 16:10, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: It sounds like him anyway. Excelsior 18:19, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: I bought the DVD and almost certain its him. Excelsior 16:23, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: I'm a big grammer fan. What part is his Cameo? Kevin 00:39, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: Its Morgan Bateson from . Tough Little Ship 22:40, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::: I find this all highly unlikely. Nor has it ever been confirmed. --Alan 17:09, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Little nitpick That top picture says "in Frasier"....but I'm pretty sure it's from an NBC special honoring Bob Hope, as you can see from the photo behind him. In other words, it's just Grammer, and not him being Frasier. A little nitpicky, which is why I didn't change it. Isn't there a good Frasier photo to replace that? :Yeah, I'm not entirely sure we have permission to use the image, anyway... nor does it really strike me as necessary. --From Andoria with Love 08:33, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Regarding latest edit Someone edited the article to remove the line that said students paid fees to get into grammar schools, stating that such schools do not charge fees. This line was reverted on the condition that "TV shows are not reality." I just wanted to point out that the line removed and later re-added is actually describing real grammar schools, not the just the grammar school in the series. Regardless, the anon who removed the info was wrong: there are some grammar schools that rely on fees paid by the students' parents. --From Andoria with Love 03:36, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Wait, I was wrong and right? I'm so confused D: --OuroborosCobra talk 04:15, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Pretty much, lol! You were right to revert it, but the reason you gave was wrong. But, hey, it got reverted, that's the important thing. But still, you were half wrong and you should feel ashamed of yourself. You half-failed. Go into a corner and cry, you half-failure. :) --From a Whole-Failure With Love :D Cause and Effect :*''Kelsey Grammer (Morgan Bateson), who was a roommate and classmate of Leigh J. McCloskey (Tieran and Joran Dax) at and is best known as Dr. from and its spin-off , is admittedly a Star Trek fan, and [[Frasier|''Frasier'' s references to Star Trek]] include Klingonese and Patrick Kerr (Botha) as a Trekkie, . Actors from this episode also guest-starred on Frasier in 2003. Patrick Stewart (Jean-Luc Picard) played Alistair Burke in " ", and Brent Spiner (Data) played Albert in " ", which also featured Bebe Neuwirth (Lanel) as Dr. ; Sternin sits next to Albert whom she describes as "white as a sheet", and he replies "Actually, I'm always this pale", referencing Data's android complexion.'' I removed this from as it has nothing to do with the episode in question. It belongs here and I hope someone could better add the info to this page. — Morder (talk) 07:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC)